ᏉᎯℳℙℐℛℰ ℂᎯᏆ
by xxtwilightsongxx
Summary: My name is Bolta. I'm a normal, young, beautiful, fighting cat. But I have a secret. I have the abilities of a vampire.
1. P R O L O G U E

**Hey guiz! Twileh here. Okay, so this fanfiction is about a she-cat names Bolta who has the abilities of a vampire. Sounds boring, but trust me, it won't be a Twilight wanna be fanfiction. Please read!:) warning: blood and fore and did I mention blood?**

** T: Prologue**

**Prologue **

I remember training as a warrior.

I remember when I was a kit, my mother soothing me with her kind words.

I remember when I became a mother.

I remember when I was exiled.

I remember when it happened.

My name is Bolta. I'm a pale ginger she-cat with intense green eyes. I'm sleek and quick, strong and sneaky, and a well trained fighter. If you just take a look at me, I seem like a pretty normal she-cat, don't I?

Well I'm not.

How can I even explain what happened to me? Oh. Yes. It was a few days after I was exiled from my clan. It was a dull, dark and rainy night. I was walking alone, wondering why everything went wrong. Suddenly, this crazy twoleg...attacked me. Well, if you call biting attacking. He bit my neck.

I remember falling in the mud, confused at what was happening. I remember the twoleg digging his teeth in me, pain stabbing me like thorns. I remember closing my eyes, waiting for the twoleg to kill me.

But he didn't.

He just left me there alone in the rain, bloody and cold. Afterword, strange things started to happen to me.

That's when I realized what I was. What I had. What a monster I was. I had the abilities of...wait what's that word?

Oh. Yes.

I had the abilities of a vampire.


	2. C H A P T E R 1: Competition

**Warning: Blood and gore.**

** T: Chapter 1**

My favorite time of day was when I was hurting my...prey. You're wondering what prey? Cats who think they're oh, so special and big and mean. I just saw one of those cats. A very small white tom walking in the forest. Looks like a clan cat.

It's been a few sunrises since I ate. I felt weak and my stomach kept growling with hunger. I need prey. I need food. I need blood.

Pushing back the urge to just leak at the white tom, I padded him to up. Acting time.

"I need some help. I'm lost." I simply said, trying to stand still.

The tom just stared, but then a grin appeared on his face. He nodded and gestured me with his long tail to follow him. I followed him, and we continued to walk through the forest. Finally, we came to a small place with a bunch of rocks.

Perfect.

Sprinting ahead, I leaped on the tom, pinning him down. Waiting for the right moment to kill. The tom opened his mouth, however, I shoved my paw in his mouth so he would shut up.

Now was the time.

I moved in for the kill. Mmmmmm. I just love the simply bitter sweet taste of blood on my mouth. Finally, as I continued to drink, the tom's life ended once and for all. Yellow eyes staring in the distance, not moving. I've always found this funny.

I grabbed the toms bloody scruff and dragged him up on top of a boulder. I threw him off the boulder, watching him fall down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

_linelineline_

Some cats ask if I could ever, just for one day, eat anything but cats. I've always said no. Why? They would ask.

Maybe because I just naturally couldn't.

Or maybe because I loved the taste of cat's blood.

I padded away from the forest, still thirsty. I needed more blood, more blood now.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice a group of clan cats padding towards me. They all sprang. A large black she-cat, the first one, charged at me. Hissing, I slashes her throat open quickly. She fell to the ground, dull and lifeless.

A ginger tabby tom, the second one, swiped at me, slashing my left ear. Frustrated with pain, I grabbed his paw and bit it as hard as I could. The tom let out a yowl and managed to get free. As he examined his paw, I leaped on him, and the tom hit his head hard on a rock. He was dead.

Two done. One more to go.

The last cat, a blue-grey tabby she-cat let out a shocked yelp. I turned around, grinning. The she-cat was very young. Young blood was my favorite.

I pounced on her, swiftly biting her neck and sucked.

_linelineline_

Sometimes some cats ask if I've ever met another vampire cat.

No. I never have.

And I never ever expected to meet one either.

I had just finished sucking the cat's blood. I was padding through a meadow, waiting to find another innocent cat to kill.

That's when I saw it.

A cat, bitten in the throat. Barely any blood at all. Bloody everywhere.

Shocked and a little confused, I padded over to to the cat to drink what was left...

But it was drained.

Another vampire cat had done this.

Looks like I have some competition.


End file.
